The Face of Vengeance
by Lee Chua
Summary: Years after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry becomes an Auror leader leading the raid against a new danger to the British Wizarding World. When he is betrayed, he seeks justice in becoming the Master of the Hallows and with the Help of Death's new apprentice. Will he succeed or will the line of justice be blurred so thinly that he becomes, the new face of vengeance?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd probably keep on writing while rolling in wads of cash.

A/N: Thanks to frustratedstudent for the beta. I'm not sure whether or not I'd be completing this since I'm only getting started with The Hunter and the Hunted, but I'll do my best.

**The face of vengeance:** Prologue

It was one of the biggest Somnium drug busts was about to start. Harry Potter, the Auror Captain, headed these operations ever since the imprisonment of Lucius Malfoy. After the imprisonment, there was a brief power vacuum in the underworld which a mysterious trio of kingpins who called themselves the Furies had won. With their control of the dark artifacts market and their Somnium drug trade, they have caused new headaches for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

A reliable series of tips had helped immensely and based on the word in the street, the drug trade had been seriously interrupted. This time, they were going to bust the biggest supplier. _Merlin Help us…_ Harry thought, surveying the team with him. His team of five was fondly called "Madeye's Raiders mark two" by the retired aurors.

Nigel Wholpert, a built red head who once was a fan during their school days, a veteran of the battle of Hogwarts and now, one of the sharpest aurors in the corps. He fondly calls him one of the finest from his and Neville's DA.

Sophie Dearborn is Caradoc's Dearborn's only child. From what he's known so far, she's hands down a prodigy in transfiguration even though she never went to Hogwarts. Her brunette locks, chestnut brown eyes and her hourglass frame, along with her infectious smile almost always softens the hearts of the senior aurors. Beneath that attractive face is a warrior that Harry trusts with his life along with Ginny, as she is second in command on this operation.

Cho Chang finally made peace with him after all these years and had a couple of drinks to chat. Cedric's death was hard on her, but after the battle of Hogwarts, she had to let that hurt go. She didn't lose family, but so many of her friends did and she had to pull herself out of her hurt to be their strength. On the next spring, she was going to be married to Michael Corner, targeting the turn of the new millennium. In training however, she was known to be very creative, especially during the last training session where she used basic household charms against Nigel and literally wiped the floor with him.

And lastly Victoria Austen, a fresh graduate off Beauxbatons who decided to work with the British Aurors and the only one who managed to defeat Harry in a private duel in the last five years. He gave her a phoenix pendant saying it would protect her. She was plain in contrast to Sophie with her dirty blond hair and pale violet eyes and normal body, but what she lacks in beauty, she makes up with her ability to turn a lopsided fight into a win. And with that, he had to keep it a secret between the two of them because he still wields the Elder Wand.

Their raid started out easy, taking down the patrols swiftly and effortlessly, but Harry had a deep gut feeling that something was terribly wrong. "Sophie, something's very wrong. This feels like a trap." Sophie curtly nodded and her eyes the only thing betraying her brave face.

When they found themselves at the middle of the warehouse, that was when the Furies decided to up the ante by firing barrages of spells at the aurors. "Look alive!" Nigel shouted and the five went into a tortoise formation they've learned from Roman tactics and practiced their variation to near perfection.

Harry's reflexes came out smashing out an overpowered Protego Horribilis along with a Protego Duro then his eyes glinted firing barrage after barrage of piercing hexes and cutting curses. Sophie tossed out her near inexhaustible supply of marbles and transfigured them into granite disks. Nigel fired bombardment and acid spewing spells. Cho was chanting a counter curse to the anti-apparition and portkey ward and Victoria spun Sophie's disks around them, intercepting killing curses or launching them at enemies. They were moving like clockwork, disposing of the enemies at a frantic rate. For the last ten minutes, it was appearing that they had the upper hand in wearing out the enemy. And to the enemy, it was quite true. But fate likes to fire up curve balls at the pass.

Just as the volume of fire from the enemy was dwindling, one of the Furies appeared with a red headed woman in his arms and a blade on her throat. "Ginny!" Harry shouted in horror, Nigel and Victoria stopping him from charging to his wife.

"Who would have thought Potter's Achilles heel is a carrot topped whore." The man behind Ginny said in a mocking tone, pushing Ginny towards Harry. At that moment, a rune cluster underneath them lit up and his team behind him found themselves immobile.

Harry moved his arm to catch Ginny and placed her behind him, his wand pointed at the cloaked figure while discretely arming Ginny with his spare auror wand. "We won't die here, Gin-bug." He whispered, briefly looking at his wife and added "Just like the old days. These amateurs don't hold a candle against Tom." Ginny smiled softly and replied "Just like the old days, Harry."

As he prepared the usage of his most deadly chain of spells at the cloaked figure, he heard Ginny whisper "Bombarda Maxima." Then he felt the spell hit him from behind and propelled him to a nearby wall. His head smashed into the wall and his final thought before falling unconscious was '_Why Ginny?!_'

What felt like decades of darkness, Harry woke up, feeling something sharp poking around his body and his back in throbbing pain. His shirt was taken off. A female scream was heard and when he looked where it came from, he saw Cho being force fed Somnium and Nigel catatonic on the ground from the amount of Somnium fed into him. Sophie and Victoria were also left to watch their teammates' suffering, tears streaming from their eyes. Sophie's right hand was clasped with Victoria's left hand. '_Smart girl, Sophie._' He thought to himself, seeing Victoria's necklace. '_At least I can have them escape this carnage._'

"So, Potter's awake now." The cloaked figure said, finally removing his hood. Ginny and another figure appeared beside him. '_Zacharias Smith, Anthony Goldstein and Ginerva Weasley are the Furies…_'

Harry glared with all the hatred he had built up for the past few decades and it left the three stunned at the power Harry still has. With a calm voice, Harry whispered "The Furies, how unimaginative of you. You sound like a washed up rock band. Two dumb blonds and a carrot top all you need is a cat and cat suits to complete the set."

Ginny took charge and moved towards Harry, her sharp heels clicking on the cement floor and one foot landed on Harry's stomach, eliciting an angry growl from Harry. "Surprised, Harry?" Ginny asked, a smirk that never seemed to fit to the innocent Ginny he married flashed on her face. Goldstein and Smith joined her, their arms around her waist. "We had it all planned out ever since you left me in finding those Horcruxes. Me, Zach and Tony formed a friendship of sorts during the seventh year because we wanted something you have. Your high and mighty pedestal sickened us and decided to stick close to you instead, planning out the best way to bring you down. So I married you, seemingly focused on a Quidditch career while you helped us bring down the remaining death eaters who had control of the underworld. Your fortunes from your parents and Sirius funded our empire and now we rule it."

She looked into Harry's eyes and continued "Riddle was lacking in imagination of course. Why destroy the world, when you can mold it to whatever shape you want, rule it and crush it like the worm it is. And you know what?" She paused, her irises turned to red, reminding Harry of Tom Riddle and it turned back bright brown a moment later. "Old Tom did teach me a lot more. You could say, he is a mentor right up here in my head." A cackle of dark laughter escaped Ginny's lips and she stepped on the razor wire on Harry's chest, eliciting a glare from Harry, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

"If there's something I want in this world, its your gold. I want to be comfortable and not care about anything. Now that I have it, I shall have more and dispose of you. Of course, I have to give thanks to you. If it wasn't for your fortune, I would be working right now at a dead end job while seeing you rise up there without a care for anyone of us." Anthony narrated, kicking Harry on the stomach and giving another kick on the face. He then wiped the blood on his shoe and shook his head, muttering about the mess on his suit.

"And there's you blocking my way in holding the Ministry of Magic position. The Smiths have always had a good position in getting the Minister post. Since you're there, all the political maneuvering of my father will never bear fruit, so you simply had to go. And of course, I hated your guts ever since the DA." Zacharias said, pointing his wand at Harry and whispered "Crucio."

The three saw Harry shudder from the Crucio, the razor wire digging into his flesh while seeing Cho break down from the hallucinogenic effects of Somnium. He first saw Cho fall asleep, then the wild trashing and finally the catatonic state for hours. He finally let out a scream of hopelessness, his holly wand being twirled around Ginny's hand.

His eyes focused on Sophie and Victoria being broken up from each other. His eyes lit up and he remembered he had to keep the Elder wand safe from the Furies' hands. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!" He shouted and Victoria nodded, shouting "Mischief Managed!" The Phoenix necklace glowed and a flame engulfed his two remaining teammates. A pop was heard and the two were gone.

Ginny screamed in anger, pointed Harry's wand at him and shouted "CRUCIO!" Anthony also pointed his wand at Harry and added his own Crucio.

Harry doubled over in pain of three Cruciatus curses on him, one of which almost as strong as Bellatrix. One of his arms wiggled free from the razor wire and was trying its best to claw his eyes out from the pain. As soon as they felt it was enough, they let their curse off and smile at their victory. '_Now no one is going to stop us._' Ginny thought, seeing her husband bloodied and shivering in pain.

As Smith and Goldstein fixed Nigel and Cho's positions into a compromising one, Ginny kissed Harry's forehead with a smirk, licking the blood on her lips and pointed Harry's holly wand at him. "Pity, you never saw it coming, pathetic. Good bye Harry." She said and then shouted "Avada Kedavra!" A sickly green light flashed in front of Harry's eyes and death took him a third time.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry found himself at King's cross station once more. "How ironic…" He whispered, walking forward. A hooded figure met him there, a scythe on its bony hand.

It took off its hood and before him was an old friend before the raids began, before the war with the Furies became personal. "Hello Harry…" Luna whispered, walking towards Harry and wrapping her arms around him.


End file.
